Wae?
by Wonu ingin selingkuh maz
Summary: Wonwoo sedari kemarin mendiamkan Mingyu. Mingyu begitu frustasi. Tapi Wonwoo tak peduli. Wonwoo tetap mendiamkan Mingyu, meskipun Mingyu terus mengajaknya berbicara. "Kau kenapa hyung?" - Mingyu / "Ck. Dasar hitam tidak peka." - Wonwoo / [SEVENTEEN] [MEANIE] [WONHUI] [SOONWOO]


**Wae?**

 **Cast:** Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, Wen Junhui, Kwon Soonyoung, and other.

 **Rated:** T

.

.

* * *

Saat ini, Wonwoo sedang menonton tv sendirian didalam dorm. Entahlah member lain sedang berada dimana. Tumben sekali dorm sepi. Melihat Wonwoo yang sedang duduk sendirian didepan tv, Mingyu akhirnya mendekati Wonwoo. Dia ingin meminta penjelasan kepada Wonwoo, kenapa Wonwoo sedari kemarin terus mendiamkannya.

"Wonwoo hyung." Mingyu memanggil Wonwoo sambil mendekati Wonwoo yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tv.

Wonwoo hanya melirik Mingyu sekilas tanpa berminat untuk merespon panggilan Mingyu.

"Hyung, Wonu hyung." sekali lagi Mingyu memanggil Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tetap bergeming.

"Wonwoo hyung." Mingyu memanggil Wonwoo untuk kesekian kalinya. Sedari tadi Mingyu sudah memanggil Wonwoo berkali-kali, tapi sang pemilik nama belum merespon satu katapun.

Wonwoo masih terdiam, meskipun sedari tadi Mingyu memanggilnya, Wonwoo berpura-pura tidak mendengar Mingyu. Wonwoo kesal kepada Mingyu. Dia tidak peka sekali.

"Hyung~" Mingyu merajuk. Kenapa sedari tadi Wonwoo mendiamkannya sih. Apa salah Mingyu?

"Diam Kim. Aku tak mau berbicara denganmu." Wonwoo berkata seperti itu tanpa menatap Mingyu sedikitpun.

"Kenapa hyung? Aku berbuat salah?" Mingyu masih tidak mengerti apa kesalahannya. Kenapa Wonwoo tiba-tiba mendiamkannya seperti ini?

"Pikir saja sendiri apa salahmu." Wonwoo berlalu dari hadapan Mingyu. Sekali lagi, Wonwoo berbicara tanpa menatap Mingyu sedikitpun.

"Hyung tung-"

"Oh, Jun-ah kau ingin pergi kemana?" belum selesai Mingyu berucap, Wonwoo sudah memotongnya dengan bertanya kepada Jun yang baru keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian rapih.

"Aku ingin keluar nu, ingin membeli sesuatu, wae?" Jun menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Kau keluar sendirian? Aku ikut. Boleh ya?" Wonwoo menangkupkan kedua tangannya sambil memasang puppy eyesnya dihadapan Jun. Mingyu yang melihat itu merasa geram.

"Boleh. Kebetulan aku keluar sendirian." Junhui tersenyum.

"Yes! Tunggu sebentar ya Jun, aku ingin mengganti bajuku dan mengambil dompetku dulu." Wonwoo berlari kearah kamarnya.

"Oke." Junhui tersenyum melihat tingkah Wonwoo. Kemudian Jun melirik Mingyu sekilas. Dia tau Mingyu cemburu, tapi Junhui tak peduli. Toh Wonwoo yang ingin ikut dengannya, bukan Jun yang menggoda Wonwoo.

Wonwoo keluar dari kamarnya, sudah dengan pakaian yang rapih. Wonwoo menggunakan bawahan jeans serta atasan sweater berwarna putih yang menutupi jari-jarinya. Dan tak lupa pula kacamata yang menambahkan kadar kemanisannya.

"Kajja Jun." Wonwoo menarik lengan Jun setelah selesai memakai sepatunya. Mingyu masih memperhatikan mereka berdua -jika kalian ingin tahu-. Wonwoo tak peduli. Apalagi Junhui.

Melihat kepergian mereka berdua, Mingyu hanya mengepalkan tangannya. Dia kesal. Ada apa dengan Wonwoo-nya? Mingyu salah apa? Apa Wonwoo sudah bosan dengan Mingyu? Itulah kira-kira yang ada dipikiran Mingyu.

###

"Kau ingin kemana Wonwoo-ya?" Jun bertanya kepada Wonwoo setelah Jun membeli sesuatu yang ingin dibelinya.

"Entahlah. Kemanapun. Aku mengikutimu sajalah." Wonwoo menjawab pertanyaan Jun.

"Jika kau mengikutiku berarti pulang ke dorm. Karena aku sudah tidak ada kepentingan apapun." Jun menggoda Wonwoo. Dia tau Wonwoo badmood karena Mingyu.

"Andwaee~ aku tak mau pulang ke dorm. Aku ingin diluar sampai malam Jun." Wonwoo merengek sambil memegangi lengan Jun.

"Baiklah, kita ke timezone bagaimana? Kau bisa bermain sepuasmu. Aku yang traktir heum?" Junhui mengacak surai Wonwoo gemas.

"Call. Janji ya kau yang bayar." Wonwoo mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya dihadapan Junhui. Meminta kesepakatan.

"Iyaa janji." Jun menyambut jari kelingking Wonwoo.

###

Saat ini mereka sudah berada di timezone, bahkan tadi Wonwoo sudah memainkan beberapa permainan. Wonwoo terlihat bahagia sekali. Ya setidaknya untuk saat ini Wonwoo terlihat bahagia.

"Kau lelah tidak Wonwoo-ya?" Junhui memberikan air mineral kepada Wonwoo. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang beristirahat di kursi yang tersedia ditempat timezone.

"Ani. Aku senang hari ini. Ya setidaknya aku bisa sedikit menghilangkan masalahku Jun." Wonwoo tersenyum manis dihadapan Jun. Entah kenapa ketika berada didekat Jun, Wonwoo bisa tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Hmm. Kau lapar tidak Won?" Junhui mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Lapar." Wonwoo memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Yasudah, ayo kita makan." Jun menggandeng tangan Wonwoo.

###

"Kau ingin makan apa Won?" Junhui membuka menu yang diberikan pelayan tadi.

"Cheese burger jumbo, eum sama jus strawberry." Wonwoo melihat menu sambil menyebutkan pesanannya.

"Oke." setelah berucap seperti itu. Junhui memanggil pelayan.

"Kami pesan cheese burger jumbo, steak, jus lemon dan strawberry." Junhui menyebutkan pesanannya.

"Baiklah. Mohon tunggu sebentar." pelayan itu tersenyum ramah kearah Wonwoo dan Junhui.

Sambil menunggu pesanan, Junhui mencoba bertanya kepada Wonwoo.

"Kau ada masalah apa dengan Mingyu, Won?" Junhui bertanya kepada Wonwoo dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak ada. Hehe." Wonwoo hanya menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Aku tau kau ada masalah Won. Cerita saja." Junhui masih mencoba membujuk Wonwoo untuk bercerita kepadanya.

"Eung, aku tau ini kekanakan, tapi aku cemburu melihat Mingyu berdekatan dengan Jungkook. Di ISAC kemarin dia bahkan hanya menempel dengan Jungkook, aku diabaikan Jun-ah. Kemarin malam dia keluar dengan Jungkook. Menonton dan dinner bersama. Dan Mingyu tidak izin kepadaku. Hatiku sakit Jun. Tapi Mingyu tetap saja tidak peka." Wonwoo menjelaskan masalahnya sambil berkaca-kaca.

"Sstt. Jangan menangis disini Won. Kau tak malu eoh?" Jun mengusap airmata Wonwoo yang sudah menetes ke pipinya.

"Jun, aku huwee~" Wonwoo malah semakin terisak.

"Sstt. Wonwoo-ya." Jun berpindah duduk disamping Wonwoo, dia mencoba menenangkan Wonwoo. Junhui mengusap airmata Wonwoo, saat ini jarak wajah mereka hanya beberapa senti.

"Ehm, maaf mengganggu, ini pesanannya. Mohon maaf jika menunggu lama." Pelayan itu berdehem sebentar, kemudian meletakkan pesanan diatas meja. Melihat pelayan yang datang tiba-tiba Junhui segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari Wonwoo.

"A-ah iya terimakasih." Junhui tersenyum canggung.

Pelayan itu hanya tersenyum maklum. Kemudian membungkuk sebentar sebelum pergi meninggalkan meja Wonhui.

"Makanlah Won. Sesudah ini kita pulang. Sudah jam 9 malam." Junhui mengusap rambut Wonwoo sebentar, kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk sambil memakan cheese burgernya.

###

"Kalian darimana? Kenapa jam segini baru pulang?" Seungcheol mengintrogasi Wonhui saat mereka berdua baru saja membuka pintu dorm.

"Kami baru pulang hyung, biarkan kami duduk dulu oke?" bukannya menjawab, Junhui malah protes kepada Seungcheol.

"CK kau ini. Tadi darimana saja Won?" Seungcheol bertanya kepada Wonwoo.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan dan bermain hyung." Wonwoo menjawab pertanyaan Seungcheol sambil berlalu ke kamarnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Seungcheol masih saja mengintrogasi mereka berdua.

"Kita main hyung. Jadi lupa waktu. Sudah ya aku ingin tidur." Junhui berlari kearah kamarnya. Dia malas jika sudah diintrogasi sedemikian rupa oleh hyung tertuanya itu.

Seungcheol hanya mendengus melihat adik-adiknya bertingkah seperti itu. Ck kapan adik-adiknya itu sopan kepada yang lebih tua?

###

"Kau darimana saja hyung?" Mingyu bertanya kepada Wonwoo yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Wonwoo habis mengganti bajunya dengan piyama.

Wonwoo masih saja diam. Dia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu. Jangankan menjawab pertanyaan, melirik Mingyu saja malas.

"Hyung aku bertanya padamu, kau darimana saja? Kenapa baru pulang?" Mingyu masih mencoba untuk bertanya kepada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo masih tetap bergeming. Sungguh dia tidak ingin mengucapkan satu katapun untuk Kim Mingyu.

"Wonwoo hyung. Jawab pertanyaanku." Mingyu menggeram kesal.

Wonwoo masih tidak peduli. Dia naik keatas kasurnya kemudian menutup tubuhnya menggunakan selimut dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

"Hyung. Wonwoo hyung." Mingyu hendak membuka selimut Wonwoo, namun Wonwoo sudah lebih dahulu menarik selimutnya.

"Kau sangat berisik." setelah Wonwoo berkata seperti itu terdengar bunyi pintu tertutup cukup keras. Ya tadi Jeon Wonwoo keluar dengan membawa selimut dan boneka eddy kesayangannya.

"Sh*t dia kenapa sih?" Mingyu bergumam dengan kesal.

###

"Soonyoung-ah, apa kau sudah tidur?" Wonwoo mengetuk kamar Soonyoung.

"Belum Wonwoo-ya. Wae?" Soonyoung berteriak dari dalam.

"Aku ingin tidur denganmu boleh?" Wonwoo masih menunggu di bukakan pintu oleh sang pemilik kamar.

"Tentu saja boleh. Ayo masuk." Soonyoung membuka pintu sambil nyengir idiot kearah Wonwoo, kemudian dia menarik Wonwoo untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Setelah masuk kedalam kamar Soonyoung, Wonwoo langsung menarik Soonyoung uuntuk tidur dengannya.

"Eh, Wonwoo hyung? Tumben sekali kau tidak tidur dengan Mingyu?" Seokmin bertanya kepada Wonwoo.

"Ani. Aku sedang ingin tidur dengan Soonyoung-ku." Wonwoo memeluk Soonyoung erat sesekali menciumi kepala Soonyoung. Kurasa Wonwoo sudah gila - itu yang ada di pikiran Soonyoung saat ini.

"Kau bertengkar dengan si hitam?" Seokmin masih penasaran kenapa Wonwoo tidur di kamarnya -dan kamar Soonyoung-.

"Tidak aku baik-baik saja dengan si hitam. Sudahlah Seok, jangan bahas si hitam disini. Aku sedang bersama selingkuhanku." Wonwoo masih memeluk erat Soonyoung.

Soonyoung hanya pasrah saja saat Wonwoo memeluknya dengan erat dan menciumi kepalanya. Mungkin Wonwoo butuh sandaran. Itulah yang dipikirkan Soonyoung.

Sedangkan Seokmin, dia masih penasaran kenapa hyung emonya itu mau tidur dengan member lain, biasanya saat sudah di kamar bersama Mingyu, Wonwoo tak akan keluar dengan cuma-cuma. Jangankan keluar, ada yang mengetuk pintu saja tidak dibukakan. Seokmin yakin jika Mingyu dan Wonwoo sedang ada masalah. Tapi yasudahlah Seokmin tak peduli. Lebih baik dia tidur, Wonwoo saja sudah terlelap, ngapain dia mikirin masalah Wonwoo dan Mingyu?

 **TBC or END? :D**

* * *

Hai? Aku kembali lagi pfft :''

Bawa FF Meanie again. Eh tapi meanienya lagi broken kkk~

Wonunya selingkuh dulu gapapa ya. Soalnya Mingyu kebanyakan ngerdus. Jadi Wonu juga mau ngerdus sekali-kali yekan? He he.

Review Juseyo~


End file.
